


Там мое, и ты мое

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз торопливо заполняет анкету, стараясь не обращать внимания на любопытные взгляды администратора, выходит из клуба и довольно улыбается. Он и не думал, что это будет так просто. Он только что нанял себе крутого альфу на всю мать-её-течку.





	Там мое, и ты мое

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Rude_Der  
> Коллаж к работе: https://pp.userapi.com/c824203/v824203586/11965c/b8z9sGdwLKA.jpg  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤМенеджер БДСМ клуба – Карл Чейз, как гласит его бейдж, – проводит его по коридору мимо запертых тёмно-бордовых дверей с окошками, из-за которых доносятся мычание и стоны.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Видишь вон того парня? Много кто получает удовольствие от анала, но данный экземпляр – это что-то невероятное. Он в основном верхний, но то, как он иногда подставляется, его стоны и тело стоят действительно дорого. Дерек Хейл великолепен.   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз не может оторвать взгляд от скованного цепями мускулистого тела Хейла. Тот изогнут в неестественной позе, его глаза завязаны чёрной лентой, и он весь покрыт испариной, то и дело содрогается в лёгких предоргазменных конвульсиях. Кончить ему так и не позволяют.   
  
ㅤㅤЕго абсолютно не касаются руками, и Стайлз подозревает, что причина такой истомы скрыта внутри.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Сколько он будет стоить? – заинтересованно спрашивает Стилински.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Хочешь именно его? Тысяча зелёных в роли верхнего и полторы в роли нижнего за час.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Ого-го.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Да-а, малыш. Он тебе не по карману. Ты, кстати, про вязку что-то хотел спросить?   
  
ㅤㅤ– Ах да, чуть не забыл. Эм… Вязка конкретно с этим альфой во сколько мне обойдётся? – Стайлз кивает в сторону связанного дрожащего Дерека, слышит его мычание через кляп и смаргивает синее марево с глаз.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Две тысячи.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Оу. У меня т… течка через четыре дня и… Вот, у меня есть деньги. Не могли бы вы занять его для меня?   
  
ㅤㅤ– Это надо уже с ним самим разговаривать.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Но… Он же сейчас занят. – Стайлз заглядывает в комнату, видит, как в тело его, возможно, будущего альфы вбивается его клиент, и, смутившись того, насколько откровенное удовольствие в этот момент играет на лице Дерека, быстро отворачивается.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Очень занят, – поддакивает Чейз. – Поэтому я прошу вас, мистер Стилински, пройти в комнату ожидания.   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз кивает и, стремительно ускоряя шаг по мере возрастания громкости финальных стонов, убегает в направлении холла.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤСпустя безумно долгих полчаса в зал входит вспотевший, порядком потрёпанный Хейл, спрашивает на ресепшене, кто его ожидает, и вальяжной, немного неуклюжей походкой идёт к Стайлзу.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Привет. Ты что-то хотел? – На его плече висит серое полотенце, и он то и дело стирает им со лба пот.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Привет, эм… Здравствуйте. Да, я… – Стилински злится на себя за свою несобранность и обиженно поджимает губы, замолкая. Вблизи этот альфа куда горячее, чем на расстоянии.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Ты что? – Дерек вскидывает брови вверх и требует продолжения.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Я… Короче, у меня, эм, течка через четыре дня, и…   
  
ㅤㅤ– И ты хотел бы меня забронировать. Я понял. – Хейл тщательно принюхивается и окидывает его цепким оценивающим взглядом. – Окей. Встретимся через четыре дня. Договор заключаешь там, – он жестом указывает в направлении девушки за ресепшеном.   
  
ㅤㅤ– А… хорошо.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Ещё вопросы?   
  
ㅤㅤ– Нет.   
  
ㅤㅤДерек кивает, разворачивается и поднимается вверх по лестнице. Ему срочно нужен душ.   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз торопливо заполняет анкету, стараясь не обращать внимания на любопытные взгляды администратора, выходит из клуба и довольно улыбается. Он и не думал, что это будет так просто. Он только что нанял себе крутого альфу на всю мать-её-течку.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤЭто ни хрена не идеально.   
  
ㅤㅤВ этот раз всё по-другому, и Стайлз понятия не имеет, почему.   
  
ㅤㅤВсё тело ноет больше обычного, суставы ломит, и жар проникает до самого мозга костей. До прихода Дерека ещё целых два часа, а он уже изнемогает. Ему хочется то мягких прикосновений, то грубых, кожа зудит, и он уже не знает, чем себя занять. Из головы никак не идёт картинка связанного, блестящего от пота тела. Этот контраст ярко-красного и бронзового. Эти лёгкие кровоподтёки после.   
  
ㅤㅤВремя тянется минута за минутой, и Стайлз молнией срывается с места, когда слышит настойчивый звонок в дверь. Открывает, а там ОН. Весь такой сексуальный в классической белой рубашке и чёрных брюках. Хейлу в нос ударяет приятный солоноватый запах течной омеги, и он будто теряет над собой контроль. «В этот раз всё, почему-то, по-другому», – твердит себе Дерек и тянет Стайлза к постели, попутно срывая с него и с себя одежду. Шёпотом спрашивает:   
  
ㅤㅤ– Та галочка в твоей анкете. Бондаж. Ты правда хочешь?   
  
ㅤㅤИ да, Господи! Это действительно то, чего он так боялся попросить.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Пожалуйста.   
  
ㅤㅤБольше слов не нужно.   
  
ㅤㅤХейл вылизывает так доверительно подставленную ему шею, стягивает с него боксеры и рывком опрокидывает на живот. Отстраняется и идёт в прихожую за оставленной там сумкой. Вынимает верёвки шибари, с диким неконтролируемым удовольствием туго стягивает хрупкие руки в локтях за спиной и ставит на колени. Берёт его то грубо, неистово быстро вколачиваясь в податливое омежье тело, то мучительно медленно, заставляя вымаливать ещё.   
  
ㅤㅤЖёстче. Глубже. Сильнее.   
  
ㅤㅤОн запечатывает сочащуюся смазкой дырку узлом и наслаждается сладкими стонами. Нарочно забывает про необходимую защиту.   
  
ㅤㅤВ самое ухо рычит «ты мой» и впивается острыми клыками в тонкую бархатную кожу на шее, присваивает.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤПробуждение выходит не из приятных, но это можно исправить.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Ты… Где твои… Ты не использовал презервативы? Дерек, ты с ума сошёл? Я же писал в анкете, что нужна защита. Я не собираюсь растить ребёнка без отца. Без альфы, Хейл. Ты что, специально? – В глазах Стайлза с каждой секундой всё больше нарастает паника. Он беспокойно мечется по комнате и хватается руками за волосы.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Эй-эй. Да прекрати ты. Я…   
  
ㅤㅤ– Прекратить?! Ты серьёзно? Ты же нарушил наш договор. У меня же теперь сто процентов будет… – он осекается, не в силах это озвучить. Ему просто страшно.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Ребёнок, – заканчивает за него Дерек, подходит ближе и берёт его лицо в свои ладони. – Успокойся. Я же нашёл тебя.   
  
ㅤㅤХейл провёл с ним ровно неделю, ухаживая и отвечая на настойчивые поскуливания, просящие больше ласки, и теперь абсолютно точно уверен в том, что никуда не уйдёт.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Чт… В каком смысле ты меня нашёл? – разевает в недоумении рот Стайлз, вспоминает его нежно рокочущее «мой» и робко задаёт вопрос: – Т-ты собираешься остаться?   
  
ㅤㅤХейл угукает и мягко целует в носик.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Вот так просто? Даже без предыстории?   
  
ㅤㅤ– Хочешь, можем сделать её позже, но ты от меня теперь не отвяжешься. – Он тычет пальцем ему в живот и продолжает: – Вот там моё. И ты моё. Ты меня понял?   
  
ㅤㅤЭто конечно безумие, взять и моментально сойтись с совершенно незнакомым ему альфой, но… Он просто чувствует, что Дерек надёжен. Чувствует, что он для него.   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз, будто заворожённый, кивает головой, соглашаясь. Не только с его словами, но и быть рядом.   
  
ㅤㅤОн нанял себе крутого альфу на всю жизнь всего за две штуки баксов.


End file.
